Who Would Have Thunk It?
by strength-91-possibility-none
Summary: Naruto and the gang go to a Karaoke bar where the unexpected sing. eventual sasunaru, and other small role pairings. DISCONTINUED
1. We Are Family

**Disclaimer:** I wish I owned Naruto… but I don't… and I don't own any of the music I write in here.

"**Bold**" means everyone singing 

A/N: I got this weird idea in my head (yea I know it's been used before) and I have to get rid of it! Please no flames! If you don't likey than don't read. ENJOY!

* * *

"Whose idea was this again?" Kankuro asked his sister who just shrugged for his answer.

"It could be a Friday night thing they have and they just felt like having us this time." His brother, Gaara, answered with his face expressionless (like usual) who sat across from him at the little round table they were sitting at.

"I guess…" Looking back at his sister to his right, Kankuro was just about to ask if they really had to come when he was interrupted by a waiter.

"Would any of you like something to drink?"

"Yea, how 'bout some vodka for all three of us!" Temari answered without a hesitance. Kankuro smirked while Gaara stayed impassive.

Right now the Naruto gang (rookie nine, the jounins, Gai's team, the sand siblings, Jiraya, Tsunade, and Iruka) are at a bar. Not just any bar, but a karaoke bar. The youngest of this group are all 18 and all are able to drink sake, which they are all doing now. Each team was sitting at their own respective table while the teachers, and the two sennin were at their own.

Through the years they have all matured and have become really close friends. Naruto and Sakura have gotten rid of their petty crushes and they are one of the best of friends, along with Sasuke. Hinata has gotten rid of her crush on Naruto and has become more bolder. Ino is the same as Sakura and now they are really good friends. Everyone else had gotten more mature, taller, and have somewhat of the same personalities as when they were young.

"So who wants to go up there and sing first?" After a few glasses of sake, Kiba, is starting to become drunk, along with some others.

"Oh! I got it! I want Ino, Hinata, Temari, and Tenten to come with me." Usually the brave and courageous girl to always want to do something, so Sakura gathered all the girls back stage.

After a few minutes of waiting, the audience starts to hear some music being played. Then they start to hear some singing coming from the stage but they can't see anything because it is dark.

"**We are family**" The lights shine up to the stage and the audience sees five girls wearing sleevless black dresses that end just above their knees, showing their figures. Nobody could see their faces because they were masked by the eyes. They have feathery scarves around their shoulders holding both ends of it with their hands while putting their hands on the persons shoulder next to them."**I got all my sisters with me**" Now they all lean into each other putting their hands that were on the shoulder closest to them on the other person to the farther shoulder.

"**We are family Get up ev'rybody and sing!**"

They all separate the two at their left headed to their left into the audience. The two on the right did the same only to the right. The girl in the center went into the audience in the center.

"**We are family I got all my sisters with me**" All the girls started to go to every table and when the walked by someone they would slide their (still holding the feathery svarves) across the back of the person's neck."**We are family Get up ev'rybody and sing**"

"Ev'ryone can see we're together" Temari starts singing and takes off her mask. Everybody is shocked to hear that kind of voice coming from her. She glides up to her table and lightly puts her right hand on Kankuro's right shoulder and bends down and her face comes into his view on his left, "As we walk on by" She quickly gets up and walks away.

"**FLY!**"

"And we fly just like birds of a feather" Everybody was expecting this coming from Ino after they see her take off her mask. She has a sweet voice yet it shows she still has power but it wasn't as much power as Temari. What they didn't notice before was that she had gotten on a table and was now standing on it. Shikamaru and Choji noticed because it was their table "I won't tell no lie"

"Troublesome…" Who would want to sing, Shikamaru had no clue, and he was the smart one!

"**ALL!**"

"All of the people around us they say" Neji and Lee gasped as they see the next person pull off their mask. They had no idea that Tenten could sing let alone that she would wear a dress! Of course they saw her go up with the other girls but they didn't think she would actually sing. Plus she was right at their table standing in front of them with her hands clasped together in front of her chest and her shoulders hunched up and her scarf being held by the inside of her elbows. "Can they be that close, Just let me state for the record" She puts one hand on her hip as she shifts her weight bending by her back a little. Her other hand is pointing her pointer finger at both of the boys in front of her. "We're giving love in a family dose"

"**We are family**" Temari, Ino, and Tenten head back up to the stage, swaying their hips side to side in a seductive way."**I got all my sisters with me**" As the three of them meet up at the stage they put their arms around each others shoulders."**We are family**" They let go of each other and slowly turn around. Then they start to walk up to the edge of the stage."**Get up ev'rybody and sing**" The spread their legs apart and throw their hands up in the air, fingers apart.

"**We**" left hand down to right hip.

"**are**" right hand down to left hip.

"**Fam**-" left hand to left hip.

"**-mily**" right hand to right hip. They start to sway their hips with hands in place, walking backwards."**I got all my sisters with me**" Palms up, they reach their arms out in front of them and their arms slowly move away from each other."**We are family**" (repeat hand motion).**  
**

"**Get up ev'rybody and sing**" All three of them turn back around and walk to the back of the stage where there are no light s shining on them.

"Living life is fun and we've just begun"

This makes everybody confused. Who's singing?

Off on the right at the far back, we see a spot light shining on someone sitting at a table. It wasn't just any random table though, it was the one team 7 was sitting at. Saskura's sitting their crossed legged in a chair with her mask being held by her left hand which is dangling off her leg. "To get our share of the world's delights"

"**HIGH!**"

"High hopes we have for the future" She stands up and moves away from the table and sways as she walks slowly toward the stage. "And our goal's in sight"

"**WE!**"

"No we don't get depressed" As was expected the last of the group starts to sing but what they didn't expect was her sitting cross legged on her table where Kiba and Shino are. She takes her mask off and puts it on Shino's face over his sunglasses. "Here's what we call our golden rule" She takes her scarf off and puts it around Kiba's shoulders and holds onto the ends pulling him closer"**Have faith in you and the things you do" **She lets go of the scarf and places a palm on his chest pushing him back against the chair and gets off the table."**You won't go wrong**" Hinata then saunters off over to the stage and meets up with Sakura. "oh, no!"

They put an arm around each others waist and Hinata uses her other hand to point up above "This is our family Jewel"

"**We are family, I got all my sisters with me**" Temari, Ino, and Tenten come up to where Sakura and Hinata are on the stage with thair arms around one anothers waist. They connect their line to Sakura and Hinata. Now the group makes a small arch and start to do little bouces on the balls of their feet"**We are family, Get up ev'rybody and sing**"

"**We are family, I got all my sisters with me**" They gradually start to lower themselves to the floor as the music starts to fade."**We are family, Get up ev'rybody and sing**"

"**We are family, I got all my sisters with me**" they are all sitting on the floor and are now starting to lean into one another except Temari because she's in the center."**We are family, Get up ev'rybody and sing**"

The girls end up with Temari having Ino and Sakura's head on each shoulder and Ino having Tenten's head on her right shoulder and Sakura with Hinata's on her left shoulder.

Everybody started clapping and whistling as the lights came back on in the bar.

"Who knew that they could sing like that?" Kiba was the loudest of them all, besides Naruto of course.

All the girls stood up, took each others hands and bowed. Then they got off stage and sat at their tables.

"What?" Temari sat at her seat and took a sip of her vodka. Putting her cup down she looks back at a shell-shocked Kankuro waiting for her answer.

Shaking out of his stupor, Kankuro answers, "I didn't know you could sing like that, sure I hear you in the shower but it's all muffled by the thick walls and crap."

Shrugging, "Well, now you know."

* * *

"That was awesome, Sakura! You're an awesome singer!"

"Hn."

"Thanks, Naruto. Thanks, Sasuke. (mumbles) I guess." The pink haired medic-nin sat and drank her sake to get rid of her nerves. _I guess I wasn't as drunk as I thought I was_.

* * *

"Did you really have to stand on our table? You almost stepped on my food!" Never mess with Choji when it comes to his food.

"Tch, troublesome…"

"Oh no! Did I step in it!" Ino looks at the bottom of her shoes. There was nothing. "Phew. Anyway," Perking up, "Did you like? I think I did really well! I probably could have done better but I guess I'll have to try harder next time!"

* * *

"Tenten, who would have thought that you could sing like that and you… um… looked nice in… the… uh, dress…" Turning away so she wouldn't see the blush, Neji takes a sip from is sake.

"uh… thanks." Tenten sits and looks at Lee over her cup she is drinking from.

"You are so youthful! Singing on stage is special youthfulness!" Lee said with fire burning in his eyes as he struck a 'good guy' pose.

* * *

"So… what did you guys thinks?" Sitting in her seat Hinata shyly looks at her teammates. What she sees is to boys staring at her and Kiba has his jaw on the table.

Shino broke the staring contest "You did really we-" only to be cut off by their other teammate.

"You did amazingly spectacular! I would have never thought that you would do that but… wow!" Running out of things to say Kiba stays quiet. (astonishing, isn't it)

* * *

"Who would have thought that the girls would have started it off." Kakashi inputs as he sees all the kunochi (is that how it is spelled) take their seats.

"What is _that_ supposed to mean? I'll have you know that woman can start off anything at all!" Defending, Tsunade quickly stands up and threatens Kakashi with her fist.

"You tell him!" Kurenai cheers on the 5th Hokage.

"Ma, ma, I'm just saying that it surprised me, some girls don't like to start things off. That's all." Putting both hand up in front of him, surrendering, Kakashi defends himself with a smile, or what looked like a smile with his one eye closed in and upside-down U.

"Hey, guys look at this!" called Asuma, "Jiraya just finished his 7th cup of sake!"

"Oh, no! Don't waste your youthfulness on such vile stuff, Jiraya! You should get a soft beverage, like coke or root beer!" (Yes, Gai is here. Don't know why, I don't really like him but he is)

Swaying, Jiraya reassures him that he is fine… then he burps really loudly and everyone could see that he has drank a lot by looking at his face; his cheeks are flushed.

Ignoring Jiraya's situation because she thinks he can take care of himself, Tsunade asks if they want to make a bet on who is going to sing next. Then Jiraya leaves… to either get more sake or go throw up in the bathroom nobody knows.

* * *

Strength: Please review! NO FLAMES! I don't like flames… 


	2. Old Time of Rock 'n' Roll

**Disclaimer:** The day I own Naruto is the day hell freezes over… did hell freeze over yet? Oh and all the songs on this fic… yea I don't have any credit over them. Sorry :P

* * *

"What made you bet in that he would sing next?" Kurenai asked Tsunade.

"I'll tell you my secret after this next singer."

All the grown ups at the table (Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma, Gai, Iruka, Tsunade, and Jiraya who wasn't there at the time) made a bet of who they think will sing next. With everybody confident that Tsunade won't win because of her title in gambling, they all joined in. So now the audience is waiting for the next singer to come on.

A few minutes of waiting and everyone started to get antsy. Then they all start to here a piano playing. Looking up at the stage they can't see anybody.

"Just take those old records off the shelf" The spot light points to the stage and everyone gasps. Up on the stage sitting on a stool with a microphone in left hand is none other than… Jiraya!

"I'll sit and listen to 'em by myself, Today's music ain't got the same soul"

"Oh god! He's drunk again!" Naruto folds his arms on the table and plops his head in, face down.

"I like that old time rock 'n' roll" Jiraya stands up and walks off the stage. "Don't try to take me to a disco" He points his right arm up at an angle to his side, skyward while sticking his hip out to the same side. "You'll never even get me out on the floor"

Walking off again, he heads up toward the exit only to stop a couple tables away and he points to it. "In ten minutes I'll be late for the door" He turns back around and sways to a random table. "I like that old time rock 'n' roll" Only this wasn't some regular random table that he just picked out of no where. Oh no. The table had three girls sitting at it and they all wore sleeveless dresses that stopped at their thigh. Everybody knows what happens when he sees young sexy women. He flirts with them!

"Still like that old time rock 'n' roll, That kind of music just soothes the soul, I reminisce about the days of old, With that old time rock 'n' roll"

"Ha! Told Ya! Now everyone pay up!" Everyone at the grown up table slapped their money on the table. Then Tsunade started to collect them and count.

"Is the apocalypse coming?" Everyone was on their guard while Tsunade hits Asuma over the head for even saying such a thing.

Now that Jiraya's done flirting, he went to another table that an occupant wished he wouldn't. "Won't go to hear them play a tango" Naruto tried to get away before Jiraya actually got there but was too late because the sennin got there and was trying to get Naruto to change into his girl form. "I'd rather hear some blues or funky old soul, There's only one sure way to get me to go"

Naruto refuses by pouting and looking the other way. "Start playing old time rock 'n' roll"

"Ugh, he can be such a pervert!" Tsunade was mad that Jiraya asked her 'little brother' something so perverted. Iruka was to but let's not get too close to him right now.

"Call me a relic, call me what you will, Say I'm old-fashioned, say I'm over the hill" Jiraya gives up and starts to walk towards the bar. "Today' music ain't got the same soul, I like that old time rock 'n' roll" He sat on a stool and took a cup of sake as he got up again.

"Still like that old time rock 'n' roll" Now everybody's tapping their feet or tapping their hands on their laps going along with the beat. "That kind of music just soothes the soul, I reminisce about the days of old, With that old time rock 'n' roll"

Jiraya takes his final gulp from his cup and sets it at a random table as he walks by and heads up to the stage. Then he starts to do a little dance. Weird but efficient, at least for him.

"Still like that old time rock 'n' roll, That kind of music just soothes the soul, I reminisce about the days of old, With that old time rock 'n' roll"

Stopping his dance he starts clapping to the beat trying to get everyone else to do so. They do but not because of him trying to get them to but because this is the type of beat where you can't help yourself but to do it.

"Still like that old time rock 'n' roll… That kind of music just soothes the soul… I reminisce about the days of old… With that old time rock 'n' roll" The singing sennin goes back to the stool on the stage and sits on it.

"Still like that old time rock 'n' roll" One foot is propped up by the rings in the stool and the other one is still tapping on the floor, "That kind of music just soothes the soul, I reminisce about the days of old" He switches hands with the microphone, "With that old time rock 'n' roll"

One last line and it's a big one, "Still like that old time rock 'n' roll"

The music plays on and everyone starts clapping, at fist reluctant.

"Yay! Way to go Jiraya! You never let me down!" Tsunade screams from her table. Of coarse she was talking about the bet but he didn't need to know that. Hell, he might not remember any of this!

* * *

At Team 7's table Naruto is still pouting with his arms crossed. _Old pervert… trying to get me… AGH! I need a vacation!_

What he and Sasuke missed at that time was knowing look crossing Sakura's mind. _Thank you Jiraya for that little… incident…_

Inner Sakura is having a ball with this new information she has. Now all they (Sakura and Inner Sakura) have to do is to come up with a plan.

It's a good thing they didn't notice her at that moment or else they would have been scared shitless with the look she has. They know what looks on her face go with what type of thought is going through her mind and right now they would have hid in a corner for the look she has now has an… evilness upon it.

* * *

"So, how did you know that he would sing next?" Kurenai asked, "You said you would tell afterward."

Everyone at the table turned to Tsunade as Jiraya came to sit down. Shrugging, Tsunade gave her answer, "Last time we went to a karaoke bar, he said he wouldn't sing but after a few drinks, he sang on the stage." This was a halfhearted answer for she was still counting her money.

"You knew he was going to sing no matter what?"

"Yea, I just waited until he got really drunk and would do the bet at that time." Tsunade still never looked up at them.

"Damn, that's clever." Complimenting, Kakashi started to take notes in his head with this information he is getting.

* * *

As everyone tries to figure out who would be the next singer, someone sneaks away from his table by pretending he went to go get food. Instead of getting the food like he said he would, he goes backstage to prepare for the song he is going to sing.

* * *

Strength: So what did you think? Sorry it was so short but it was hard to write this one. Please review and no flames. I hope you ENJOYED! 


	3. Eat It

A/N: Just so you guys know, I'm only doing this fic when I feel like it, or when I think you guys need some humor in your life.

Just so you all know, this song has been modified by Weird AL Yankovic (He's so cool!). The original singer was Michael Jackson. _Eye twitches_.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto… duh!! (Wish I did though…) and I don't own the song in this chapter.**

* * *

"YES!! It seems the youthfulness of this party has finally arrived!!"

"Would you give it a rest? That's been bugging me for the past three years and I'm about to strangle you! Waiter!! Another round over here!"

"You sure you want another one? You already had two."

"She's right, Neji-kun! You should not be drinking this much!"

Neji glares at his teammate, though it wasn't as strong as the other times. Whether it was from the sake or not, he wasn't sure. So instead, he spat his words is if disgusted with the person in front of him. "Just because you can't drink any, _Lee-kun­! _Doesn't mean that you should get jealous!" The long haired boy wasn't aware of how childish that came out. What was he? Five?

Tenten decided to stop the banter before it started, "Guys, can't we just go out one night _without_ a fight?"

"I am sorry for that, Tenten! For my carelessness and unyouthfulness I shall do 500 pushups!" Just as he was about to get on the ground to start his 'punishment', Tenten grabs his wrist, somewhat looking embarrassed.

"No Lee!" She brings him back to his chair. "How about you do it tomorrow morning, when there is more room."

"But I must do this now!"

Now was a perfect time to change the subject. It's a well known fact known by everyone she knows that she cannot lie even if her life depended on it, and that's a bad thing considering she's a ninja. "I wonder who's going to sing next."

One thing Tenten likes about Lee is that he's easily distracted. "Ahh. Yes. That is a good thought! Those who are willing to sing have so much youthfulness that I envy them, yet I am proud!" This was accompanied by tears streaming from his large (sparkly) eyes.

Tenten just sweat drops as she holds Neji's wrist which is in a position to throw the glass at his fuzzy browed teammate, just as soon as Minnie mouse let's go of his arm! (1)

* * *

Shikamaru is bored.

Scratch that, he's tired and bored.

His friend went to go get more food a couple minutes ago and still hasn't come back yet. He started to worry about him a few minutes after he left then left it alone. It's too troublesome to worry for his fat friend. Though it's amazingly not too troublesome to wonder what's taking him so long.

Right now, he has his arms crossed, lying on the table with his chin resting on them, not caring what his teammate, the blonde banshee, was glaring at him while keeping a conversation with Sakura. Turns out they had become friends again after they got over their crush. The lazy ninja was about to fall asleep when he heard the music start.

He heard this tune somewhere before but he couldn't come up with the where.

Shikamaru's eyes widen as he sees the lights dim and the spot lights shine on stage to someone standing on the stage.

He remembers the song.

Every other Friday night, his team goes out to a Karaoke bar and listens to the people sing. They don't just listen though. It turns out that Choji likes to sing… a lot. So what song does he sing every time they go out? Why, it's none other than 'Eat it'.

'Why tonight?' He somehow got enough energy to sigh out loud. Ino was beginning to look embarrassed and was trying to hide herself. Though that wasn't doing much since she was making so much noise, attracting attention to herself. Shikamaru just sighs again and continues to stay exactly where he was before his friend got on stage.

'He always seems to have food on his mind…'

* * *

Everyone was surprised by the person who was standing on the stage before them. They all thought along the lines of '_He's_ going to sing this song?'

"How come you're always such a fussy young man? Don't want no Captain Crunch, don't want no Raisin Bran." Choji begins to walk to the front of the stage. "Well, don't you know that other kids are starving in Japan. So eat it, just eat it. Prrr."

At first, their minds were saying, of course, to the song choice, then they all looked confused again.

* * *

"Did he just… purr?" All Asuma saw was Kakashi's eye widens at his discovery. The cancer addict just chuckled and puffed on his cigarette.

"Why, yes he did Kakashi. You want a cookie?" He couldn't help but laugh at the glare he received but abruptly stopped as his cigarette was taken from him. "You know, I have more in my… vest…"

"Oh, do you now. Hmm…" Turns out Kakashi had the pack in his hand and was considering on what he should do with it.

Asuma lunges at him while screaming for Kakashi to give it back.

* * *

"Don't wanna argue, I don't wanna debate. Don't want to hear about what kind of food you hate!" Choji moves his left pointer finger over his right, repeatedly in a 'Tsk'-ing motion. "You won't get no dessert 'till you clean off your plate. So eat it!"

"Don't you tell me you're full! Just eat it, eat it, eat it, eat it. Get yourself an egg and beat it!" The fat ninja then does some un expected. He randomly takes out an egg that hasn't been cracked and throws it out to the crowd.

The egg hits Kiba in the face and knocks him off his chair. Everyone, except Hinata, ignored the unconscious mutt on the floor. "Have some more chicken, have some more pie. It doesn't matter if it's boiled or fried. Just eat it, eat it, just eat it, eat it. Just eat it, eat it, just eat it, eat it."

* * *

"Ooh! How did he do that?"

"It's called an echoe, dobe."

"… I knew that, teme!"

Sasuke just rolls his eyes at his teammates childish behavior.

* * *

"Temari. Get me another sake!"

"B-but Gaara, that'll be your sixth one." Temari knows how Gaara gets when he drinks too much. She doesn't like it, it scares her. Kankuro thinks that when his little brother drinks, that Gaara does really funny things, so he doesn't stop him from drinking. The puppeteer loves it when his brother drinks a lot.

"I don't care." He sends her a death glare to get his point across.

She sighs. "Fine. Whatever. Waiter! Another round at this table!"

* * *

Although no one could see it, Shino was actually enjoying the song. He thought it was amusing. Though no one could see that because his damn sunglasses are covering his eyes. "Your table manners are some cryin' shame. You're playin' with your food, this ain't some kind of game."

Shino sees Kiba sit up as he comes back to conciousness. "W-what happened? And why is my head so sticky?"

"You were hit by an egg." The bug user answers him without any emotion in his voice.

"Now, if you starve to death, you'll just have yourself to blame. So eat it, just eat it. Prr." Then he hears Choji burp… loudly. He would have laughed if he hadn't remembered that he had to remain as silent as possible and be stoic.

"How the hell did an egg hit my head?!"

"A chicken flew over you and laid an egg on your head."

"Oh." Kiba shrugged and listened to the song. If Kiba were actually smart enough, he would have known that chickens don't fly. Oh well, Shino will leave that lesson for another day.

"You better listen, better do what you're told. You haven't even touched your tuna casserole!" Thank god this isn't a song to dance to, Choji will probably not be able to dance for his life. "You better chow down or it's gonna get cold. So eat it. I don't care if you're full!

"Just eat it, eat it, eat it, eat it. Open up your mouth and feed it."

Shino was glad for his high collar or someone would see the amused grin on his face. He wouldn't want that, would he? "Have some more yogurt, have some more spam. It doesn't matter if it's fresh or canned."

* * *

Ino just couldn't believe it!

'I'm going to kill that fatso, if it's the last thing I do!' She couldn't believe he would embarrass her! Sure, he's allowed to sing, hell, she even let him sing when it was just her team at the Karaoke bar!… And that was pushing it.

Now, Sakura hasn't stopped laughing from when he had started. "Just eat it, eat it, eat it, eat it. Don't you make me repeat it! Have a banana, have a whole bunch. It doesn't matter what you had for lunch. Just eat it, eat it, eat it, eat it.

"Eat it, eat it, eat it, eat it."

She's just happy that the song is almost over! Though, Shikamaru didn't help at all. He's just resting his head on his arms, closing his eyes. If he's asleep, she's going to kill him too!

"Eat it, eat it, eat it, eat it. If it's gettin' cold, reheat it! Have a big dinner, have a light snack. If you don't like it you can't send it back." Sakura's still laughing. 'They're ALL going to die!' It seems like Ino has an 'Inner Ino', who is trying to escape. Weird, and we thought that only Sakura had one.

'And now the ending…' Ino can't wait to pummel her teammate.

"Just eat it, eat it, eat it, eat it. Get yourself an egg and beat it!" Choji seems to have another egg and throws it into the crowd again. It hits Kiba again in the face and knocks him unconscious… again. "Have some more chicken, have some more pie. It doesn't matter if it's boiled or fried. Just eat it, eat it, eat it, eat it. Don't you make me repeat it! Have a banana, have a whole bunch. It doesn't matter what you had for lunch. Just eat it, eat it, eat it, eat it" His voice fades away as the audience abruptly starts clapping.

Ino pouts. 'He has one more day to live…' She sees Shikamaru instantly shoot up from his spot as the clapping starts, waking him up. 'He, on the other hand, will die tonight.' She evilly grins making sure her teammate sees.

He does, then gulps thinking that he's in trouble.

'Girls are so troublesome.'

* * *

"Don't you think you had enough, Gaara?" Temari pleaded her brother to stop drinking. He was already on his ninth one.

"Never!" Ooh. He growled. Not a good sign. "I have a better idea!" He instantly has a sadistic smile on his face.

Temari and Kankuro bothe gulp at the look they received. No matter how much fun it is to see Gaara get this way, Kankuro never likes that look he gets. Temari hates it more.

* * *

(1)Neji's too drunk to notice it's Tenten.

I loved writing this chapter! It was so much fun! XD Thanks for reading and please review!!


	4. Bring Me To Life

YAY!! Another chapter done! I feel so proud! This chapter actually had me giggling a bit, not because of the way I wrote it, but because of the people I had singing in it! Heehee!! You'll find out who in a little bit.

**Disclaimer: Some how, I beginning to think that this is pointless because I shouldn't have to repeat, but oh well. I don't own Naruto, the characters, or the song. . **

Key:

"Gaara singing/ someone talking…"

"**Kankuro singing…**"

"_Temari singing…_"

"_All three singing…_"

'_Thinking…_'

* * *

Kankuro and Temari were frantically looking left and right in a last fatal attempt in getting out of this alive. Why? Every single time!

Why is it that when Gaara chooses to loosen up and do something wild for once that didn't involve killing people, did he always have to drag them down with him? Sure, it's amusing to watch from a spectator's view but for once, is it so much to ask to be one of those spectators?

Kankuro was desperately trying to cover his now makeup-less face. This was so not cool. Soon, he'll have to follow Gaara, along with his sister, up on that stage and… sing. The elder brother wrinkled his nose. Temari always said that he had a voice that is passable but isn't extravagant. Sure, fine, He can handle that. But when it comes to times like these where he had to sing in front of many people, let alone, people he knew! Then he really wished that his older sister never told him in the first place so he wouldn't get as nervous as shit like he was now!

Luckily, his sister wasn't fairing much better. During the time the two elder sand siblings were being pulled by the younger sibling's sand, she had somehow gulped down five glasses of sake. Which resulted in what she was right at this very moment… a mess.

Every step she took was wobbly along with the fact that she couldn't walk in a straight line to save her life. Her cheeks were a slight rosy color and there's an occasional hiccup escaping her mouth.

Out of the three sand siblings, surprisingly, Gaara's the only sane one. Between Kankuro being almost scared shitless and Temari drunken off her ass, Gaara was wondering where their sanity, or lack of, had originated from. He's just lucky that Shukaku has the power to give him the gift of high tolerance towards alcohol (though he couldn't be spared of the personality he gets every time he drinks). If not for that, he'd be more drunk than Temari.

"Get yourselves together. Now!" A Gaara that wants them to do something because he wants to 'have fun' while they suffer with him is one thing, it's another thing when you get him mad while he's drunk.

They scrambled the rest of the way to the curtain as they got ready to go on stage. One thought ran through their minds (two being sarcastic).

'_What fun!_'

* * *

Sitting on the chair, shoes off, with her knees brought up to her face while her feet planted themselves on the seat cushion along with her bottom, Sakura contemplated on different ways to make her plan work. There was a plan that she thought up during Choji's song but she wasn't sure if she really wanted to do that. '_I mean, she might actually be out with her boyfriend! But-- She might actually be willing to do it if she think it's best…_'

Sakura couldn't decide. Should she or should she not. Her cell phone(1) was in her hand at the moment just begging her to call.

Hesitation isn't only because she doesn't want to ruin any 'quality time' her friend may be having with her boyfriend, it's also from the fact that the pink haired kunoichi doesn't want to admit that she had been wrong just yet. She wanted to at least wait until she had a mission the next day so that she didn't have to endure the loss of the bet on her part.

But, it looks like she has no choice but to ca-

Music started blaring in the building once again as she was about to dial. She stopped and put the phone down to glance around, wondering who it was that was going to sing. The music sounded familiar to her… but where? Oh yeah! It was sometime during one of Team Seven's training sessions. Naruto was humming these notes as he sparred with Sasuke. His humming actually started the day after he got back from his three week mission to Suna. But they never found out the reason why.

Judging by the look in Naruto's eyes and the grin/smirk (that's the only way to explain it!) adorned on his face, she was about to find out… and it's almost making her wish she wasn't.

* * *

He just can't help it.

Memories of that night in Suna kept flooding back into his mind that he couldn't hide his mirth in the beauty of it all.

'_This is just _too_ perfect!_' Naruto thought as he remembered that night at the Karaoke Bar in the sand village during his three week stay. It almost felt like yesterday that the four of them, Kankuro, Temari, Gaara, and Naruto, got drunk to an ultimate high and sang to their heart's content… or at least until the bartender threw them out.

They had a blast, especially the blonde kitsune for that night he saw the three siblings, two whining their ass's off because they didn't want to, sing a certain song.

The same song they'll be singing tonight.

* * *

"Let's just get this done and over with." Temari monotones as they start to head up.

"How can you see into my eyes like open doors?" And so it begins. "Leading you down into my core, where I've become so numb." Gaara heads up to the front of the stage, almost running, and everyone tries to get their fuzzy little minds to catch up. "Without a soul-"

"_Soul_." Who's that? It sounds like a different voice, but it sounds really familiar, but only Gaara is up there.

"My spirit sleeping somewhere cold." Gaara closes his eyes. The audience stared, wide eyed. Not only is that voice something new… but since when did Gaara have anything in his wardrobe that was remotely sexy?! His black pants were baggy and low riding on his hips with fishnet covering his entire upper torso, showing his well-toned stomach, sleeves ending three-quarters down his arms. To finish it off was a spike choker around his neck and earings running along the outer rim of his left ear. "Until you find it there and lead it back," He opens his eyes, "home."

Gaara's… singing? This can't be real!

Only one person knew it to be real, and that person was sitting smugly in his chair, grinning ear to ear. If they thought that that was amazing, wait until the chorus. Kankuro isn't so bad, no matter how much Temari degrades him of his singing.

"**Wake me up.**" Everyone is bug eyed now as they see Kankuro walk on the stage. Nobody would've believed him if he said that he had a six-pack, until now. The older brother was wearing the same thing as Gaara but instead of the earrings, there was a gold band about two inches wide wrapped around his left bicep that brought out the nicely developed muscles.

"Wake me up inside."

"**Can't wake up.**" Kankuro glided toward his brother.

"Wake me up inside." The young jinchuuriki leaned his back against his brother's strong chest.

"**Save me.**"

"Call my name and save me from the dark."

"**Wake me up.**"

"Bid my blood to run." Who's the background singer!?

"**Can't wake up**."

"Before I come undone."

"**Save me**."

"Save me from the nothing I've become."

Who knew that Gaara had such a-- a magical voice? It was so pure and fresh! No one knew who to explain it. They felt chills run up and down their spines at the thrilling voice of the small kazekage.

Gaara looked over at Team Gai's table and winked. Nobody but the person who it was aimed at saw it, and blushed. The red head saw the blush and savored it for he knew that the long haired beauty would deny the fact and blame the alcohol he's had.

"Now that I know what I'm without, you can't just leave me." There's that voice again, even though it's only humming, but no one is up there. "Breathe into me and make me real." Was that blonde hair back there? "Bring me to life"

"**Wake me up.**"

"Wake me up inside."

"**Can't wake up.**"

"Wake me up inside."

"**Save me.**"

"Call my name and save me from the dark."

"**Wake me up.**"

"Bid my blood to run."

"**Can't wake up**."

"Before I come undone."

"**Save me**."

"Save me from the nothing I've become."

"_Bring me to life._" All the (straight) boys ogled at the sight brought before them for there, standing right before them, stood Temari in a very sexy outfit which some of the boys even drooled at. Cough-Jiraya-cough.

On her figure was none other than the black dress she was wearing when she sang earlier that night only slightly modified. Temari ripped it up a bit in the middle so it would show her midriff from just below her bosom ending at her hipbone. Her legs were covered with fishnet stockings and she was also wearing a collar like her brothers. Three earrings were equally placed on each ear and her biceps held a silver, two inch wide, band, each.

"**I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside.**"

"_Bring me to life_."

Temari strode up to Gaara and Kankuro, who had his arm wrapped around Gaara's waist. She went up behind Kankuro and wrapped an arm around his neck and hooked a leg around his waist as he let go of the red head. Said boy took the chance to get closer to the audience as he began to sing again.

"Frozen inside without your touch, without your love, darling." Gaara thrusts his free arm up in the air and slowly brings it back to his chest. "Only you are the life among the dead!" His voice got smaller as he gradually pulled the microphone away from his mouth.

"**All of this time I can't believe I couldn't see. Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me**." Kankuro grabs Temari's hand that was around his waist and lifts it up so that she could spin under the arch they've made and come up in front of him.

"I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems. Got to open my eyes to everything." The crowd rubbed their eyes as they thought their eyes were blurring but soon find out that the small particles flying in the air was sand being controlled by Gaara as his hand was lifted up in the air above his head.

"**Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul**-" Kankuro grabs his sister around the stomach.

"_Don't let me die here._" All three of them look at each other as they sang in unison.

"**There must be something more**." As Kankuro grips his sister's stomach with his left hand, he tosses her across the floor, letting her glide along the floor on her feet as she twirls around. From experience, she knew to keep her eyes closed unless she wanted to visit the bathroom very soon._  
_

"Bring me to life." Keeping his hand up in the air to keep the sand under control, Gaara looks into the crowd, smirking with lust filled eyes pointed at Team Gai's table again. This time, everyone noticed.

"**Wake me up.**"

"Wake me up inside." Gaara moves over to his still spinning sister, putting the sand back into the gourd at their table.

"**Can't wake up.**"

"Wake me up inside."

"**Save me.**"

"Call my name and save me from the dark."

"**Wake me up.**" Kankuro, too, take a few steps towards his sister, albeit a little groggily.

"Bid my blood to run."

"**Can't wake up**."

"Before I come undone."

"**Save me**."

"Save me from the nothing I've become." The blonde sand kunoichi stops her spinning and opens her eyes, gently taking her younger brother's hand.

"_Bring me to life_." Gaara takes the offered hand and uses what little momentum he has from her soft pull to slide along into his sister's arms that wrap around his shoulders and hang loosely down his chest.

"**I've been living a lie-"**

"_Please!_"

"**-There's nothing inside**!"

"Bring me to life!" As Gaara finishes on the last note, Temari rests her head on his shoulder and Kankuro wraps his arm around his sister's waist one more time and slightly bows his head. Every time they finish singing that song, they gather in silence because, to them, it just isn't a song. It's a reminder of the way they used to be, before they met everyone here, before they met that one person that changed their lives. And that one person was like a little brother to them. They silently smile to themselves at the revelation.

That is, until there was a loud applause coming from the audience in front of them and all three of them at once snap their heads up. Turns out they got a standing ovation. Some whistles here, loud clapping came from a few overenthusiastic people, there were even a few catcalls which made them slightly blush.

"WOO-HOO!!"

"ENCORE!!!"

"I LOVE YOU, GAARA!!!!" Figures, once a fan girl, always a fan girl.

"YOU THREE WERE AWESOME!!"

"AS EXPECTED OF THE SAND SIBLINGS!!"

The rest were muffled by the roar coming from others. Since it looked like it was getting out of hand, they decided to go back stage until it quieted down a bit. Well, they would have if Temari didn't race off stage to go to the bathroom, all the while covering her mouth.

"I knew we shouldn't have spun her that much but _no_, she wanted to be spun around like a little girl!" The puppeteer grumbled as he walked off stage with his silent brother.

* * *

'_What… the… HELL?!_'

Neji was beginning to freak out at the way Gaara 'secretly' flirted with him. Does he know that I'm a guy!? For crying out loud, what has this world come to?!

Unless…

Gaara was gay…

Nah!

Well, he could be really drunk and… Neji refused to admit it. No way! He mentally shook his head at the ridiculous idea he spewed into his head.

No way could Gaara have thought that he was a girl.

It was impossible!

Maybe… Gaara _was_ gay. Neji doesn't have a problem with gay people, why should he? They were regular people too! SO what if they had a sexual preference that was different then 'normal'. What was normal, anyway?

'_I just have a problem with the fact that it was all directed to me. There's no way that I could like a guy that way, it's simply not my preference when it comes to guys._'

The long haired shinobi denied the fact that he was blushing whenever the youngest of the siblings would look at him.

All of a sudden, Neji's mind does a 180 flip as he glares evilly at the empty stage.

'_Well, Gaara, _two _can play this game._'

* * *

Sakura stared wide eyed at the stage as if she seen a ghost. She's been that way since the beginning of the song and can't seem to wrap her mind around the fact that the sand siblings can sing, dance, _and_ be sexy. It just didn't seem possible to her. She knew she wasn't ready for that. Especially with that puppet guy, he didn't seem like the type to actually get a second glance but it seems tonight he got at least _three_ from the crowd.

'_Damn!_'

The medic-nin snapped out of it and decided that now was the time to call her friend because she _can't_ let that be the highlight of the party.

… And she _knows_ that what she has planned will have everybody even crazier!

She finishes dialing and waits for the girl on the other line to pick up.

_RIIINNGGGGGGGG._

_RIIINNGGGGGGGG._

_RIIINNGGG—_

"Hello?"

"Hey, It's Sakura. Listen, I have a favor to ask you and I think you'll really like it." Sakura smirks at the idea formed in her head and can't wait to share it.

There was silence, as if the girl on the other line was thinking about it, then, "So, what do you have in mind?"

* * *

(1)I don't care if they didn't have cell phones back then. They do in my story!! XP

Well, another chapter well done, if I say so myself!! XD I had a TON of fun writing this one! I almost drooled when I read it over at the way Kankuro and Gaara were dressed.

SO was it good? Bad? Neutral? Good but not something you wanted? Bad because you wanted more to it? Please review so that I could find out!!


End file.
